The Way I Loved You
by hEaRtBrEaKeR19
Summary: TAKUMI SONGFIC... She's experiencing a love-hate to her boyfriend... She doesn't know what kind of guy she wants to him... The song is 'The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift'... R&R...


**Hi Everyone! Happy New Year! It's 2010! I can't believe is 2010! It's now decades after the millennium ... So I have a new songfic today and it's titled, 'The Way I Loved You'. Comes from the song The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift... Hope you love this...**

**Disclaimer: I rarely make a disclaimer but I'm sure that I don't own the digimon and the song...**

_**

* * *

The Way I Loved You **_

"Zoe, hurry up!"

"I'm coming!"

Sigh. I hate this night, not that my mom is hurrying me up but I got to wear this dress... And if will wear a dress, you need to wear heels (Well, most of the time)... I can barely move in this outfit, especially when I walk, I might fall due to the high heels I'm wearing...

"Zoe, are you coming down or not going?"

"I'm going mom!"

Pardon me but I didn't introduce myself, I'm Izumi Orimoto, A.K.A. Zoe. I'm a junior high student and today, we have a prom. That's why I get to wear this stupid dress...

Oh no, I'm on the stairs! Hope I'll not fall down... Easy... Slow down... Don't shake your legs... Whew... That was close, good thing I'd handle to walk through these shoes...

"Zoe, you look wonderful!" My mom complimented.

"Thanks." I replied

"Sweetie, you need to go now..."

"Is he there now?"

"Yeah, Takuya was there in 10 minutes. He's waiting for you for the whole day..."

"Oh... Ok, I got to go mom, thanks again..."

"You're welcome honey, enjoy your prom night."

Yes! Finally, I'm free... Now, I need to get to Takuya. He's my boyfriend for 2 years. We almost break up because we always fight about things, even small things… Then one day, we got into a huge fight, and I'm going to break our relationship but he beg for one chance to prove himself that he is perfect boyfriend for me… I give him one LAST chance and when he mess this one up, I will NEVER give one chance…

I open our front door, and my mom's he was waiting there, leaning on his black Ferrari 360 Modena car.

Wow, I can't believe… He's so charming, totally incredible… I think I'm falling for him again… His hair was in a messy, yet tidy look. He looks at me, grinning widely.

"Hey" he greeted.

"Hi" I shyly greeted too.

"Umm… I think we need to go now, we might be late." He said.

"Yeah… let's go…" he open my door and I get in his car. Then he'd run to his door and get in too.

"You look beautiful." He commented.

"Thanks." I thank him while my cheeks were burning.

He starts the car's engine and drives us to school.

We got there on time. Whoa! I never knew that many of students (Especially girls) will be so… ready in the prom.

Takuya offered my hand to walk me inside the gymnasium, where the prom is and I didn't refuse.

When we'd got to the gym, everyone was there. I saw my friends there, I waved my hand to make an attention, and they seemed to notice me. I walk toward them, slowly… 'cause I can't run because of this shoes I'm wearing.

"Hi girls!"

"ZOE!"

"Wow Zoe, you look awesome." My best friend, Jessica said.

"Yeah Zoe, I never knew you can handle to wear heels." My other friend, Rein joked.

They all laughed, but I'm not offended at her joke, they always know me the boyish kind of girl that only wears sneakers or flat shoes. They're only surprise that I'm wearing this thing now.

"Ok, that's enough girls. Say, where's your date?" Haley asked.

"Takuya? He's over there." I pointed him on the other side, which is with his friends.

"Zoe, you are so lucky!" Rein envied.

"Stop it Rein, you have your own date." Jessica said.

"No, he had a new one today." Rein revealed.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, but I don't care, there are many cute boys that had no dates… so I'll get going, BYE!" She rushed away from us and went to find her own date.

We only sweat drop at her and go to our dates.

_An hour passed…_

It was the time where students are going to dance whatever the DJ will play. Rein had easily found a cute guy who will date her tonight. Jessica was trying hard to get Kouichi to dance her in the middle of the crowd. Haley was having fun with Kouji, I don't know on Kouji but he seems having fun with her too. And I'm here with Takuya, dancing with other students, and the song is a slow one. We move our bodies together with the song.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear. It's like music to my ears when I hear he say that. The 3 words that I always want to hear from his lips.

"I love you too." I whisper on his ear too.

_**He is sensible and so incredible**_

_**And all my single friends are jealous**_

_**He says everything I need to hear**_

_**And it's like I couldn't ask for anything better**_

_**He opens up my door**_

_**And I get into his car**_

_**And he says 'you look beautiful tonight'**_

_**And I feel perfectly fine…**_

_

* * *

Normal POV…_

The prom was finished. Zoe had slept in Takuya's car, she was very tired from the night, yet she had a fun night. He'd stop the engine and glance at her, who was still sleeping. He smiled at her beauty and come near to her. Takuya brushed his thumb at her smooth and soft skin. Then, it trigger her to wake, he open her eyes slowly and notice that Takuya was 2 inch away from her face. She'd blushed really hard that made Takuya blush too.

"Umm… sorry…" Takuya apologized at her and get back to his seat…

"No, no. It's okay…" She said.

Awkward silence has made.

"Umm, Takuya?"

"yeah?"

"Thanks for the ride."

"You're Welcome."

"So I guess I'll be going." Zoe stated.

"Yeah, goodnight." Takuya said

"Goodnight."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"And Zoe-"

"What?"

"I hope that I can be a perfect boyfriend for you…"

Zoe just nodded and get out of the car… Takuya doesn't want to waste his chance to get Zoe's love back… But will Zoe like the new improved Takuya?

_**But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain**_

_**And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name**_

_**You're so in love that you act insane**_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

_**Breakin' down and coming undone**_

_**It's a rollercoaster kinda rush**_

_**And I never knew I could feel that much**_

_**And that's the way I loved you…**_

_

* * *

Zoe's POV…_

2 days after the prom, it was Saturday, me and my friends need our own time alone… We didn't invite anyone except for us 4. We want to spend our bondings in our best destination, the MALL!!!

Haley and I were in the entrance door, waiting for the other two girls. Then suddenly, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Zoe, where are you?" A familiar voice has spoke.

"Takuya, I'm only in the mall with my friends, why did you call?"

"Oh, I'm just worried, I went to your house and your mother said that you went gone."

"Takuya, I'm fine… Don't worry about me."

"Ok, but when you need a ride, you can call me anytime."

"Sure, bye."

"Bye."

"That's strange, Takuya never go call me when I'm gone…" I thought myself. I hang up my phone and with a surprise, Jessica and Rein had arrived.

…

It was 7:00pm, we are finished on shopping 'things' that we need, well mostly clothes but you get the point. I had call Takuya to fetch me here because I had so many shopping bags that I'm carrying.

"Zoe, are you sure he'll come?" Jessica asked.

"Of course he will; why did you ask?" I wondered.

"Well, reasonably he always comes late or sometimes he doesn't show up." She'd motivated.

"She's right Zoe…" Rein agree on Jessica's reason.

"Girls, I'm sure he'll come. Just wait for him." I said. But I have a feeling that he'll never come, if he really doesn't come, I will never-

(Cut off when Takuya's car arrive)

Wow, that explains everything.

"Sorry I'm late, there was traffic." He gets out of the car and helped me get the bags inside his car. Good thing he showed up, I thought he'll never show up just like last time.

"Do you guys need a ride?" He asked my friends.

"No it's ok." Rein stated.

"I'm fine, thanks for the offer." Jessica said.

"Someone's going to pick me up so I'm ok."Haley minded.

"Are you sure?" I spoke and they all nodded.

"Ok then, we'll see you guys then."

I get to the car, and Takuya approach Haley.

"Good luck with him." He whispered then get to the driver's seat.

"What did you tell to her?"I asked to Takuya.

"Oh nothing, just a good luck for his friend." Takuya uttered.

"Who?"

"The emo boy."

"You mean Kouji?!"

"Yup, he's asking her out."

"But she never tells us."

"Clearly, it's a _secret _relationship."

"Oh."

"But don't say to anyone, Kouji will kill me when someone knows it, just act like you don't know." He notified…

I just giggled about what he said but I agree on him…

_**He respects my space**_

_**And never makes me wait**_

_**And he calls exactly when he says he will**_

* * *

Takuya had gone change about the last fight, we rarely fight about something. He's more close to my mom… I never thought that he could change that quickly. My father is always on work but when he's around the house, Takuya always chatted with him about business or boy's stuff.

Takuya and I are in my bedroom, I am resting in his chest while he was twirling my hair with his finger. 5 minutes then, I seemed to notice that he's sleeping, maybe he just tired or bored. I look at him, he was so charming, yeah, the fact he is my prince charming… But he's the new prince charming that has change to the old one.

He's very different than before. But why am I feeling this, I feel that he's not the Takuya I know before. The Takuya who never shows up in any place, the Takuya who just only argue with me, the Takuya who was only playing with me. I can't believe he'd really change, but why can't I feel anything anymore?

_**He's close to my mother**_

_**Talks business with my father**_

_**He's charming and endearing and I'm comfortable**_

_**But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain**_

_**And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name**_

_**You're so in love that you act insane**_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

_**Breakin' down and coming undone**_

_**It's a rollercoaster kinda rush**_

_**And I never knew I could feel that much**_

_**And that's the way I loved you…**_

_

* * *

Normal POV…_

They were now asleep. It was 12:00am when Zoe had a dream, or could be, a nightmare?

_Zoe's dream…_

_Zoe was running away on the park, it was raining hard, in the middle of 2:00 in the morning. He was running away from Takuya who was chasing her._

"_Zoe stop! Listen to me! I can explain what happen!" Takuya yelled at her, due to the loud raindrops are falling._

_Zoe stop, and so does he. She turns around to look at him, soak from the rain which had pour onto him and also her._

_She fake a smile and shouted, "Why would you explain that?! Explaining me that you're with some girl in the BED! And you say that you loved me?!"_

"_I'm sorry. I was drunk that time." Takuya apologized._

"_Sorry doesn't explain anything." She turned away._

"_Please Zoe, give me another chance." Takuya begged._

_She was now shedding tears, and walk away._

"_Zoe please!" He kneeled down the ground, he never mind the wet floor he's kneeling. "Zoe, I'm begging you, I promise I'll change… just please, please give me another chance!" He was now crying, mixing with the rain._

_But Zoe ignores it and runs away, away from him again. This time Takuya didn't catch up with her instead, he cries harder, that he shouted._

…

_Zoe was up in her room, crying about what happen. She saw Takuya with another girl on the bed. She will never forgive him; he's only playing with her feelings. But even he does that, she still loves him._

"_Should I give him a chance?" She thought. She relaxes herself and thinks of it… it's a hard thing to decide if she will give him another chance or not…_

_In the morning…_

_Takuya was now in his room, still sleeping but also lament about that night. He wished that he'd never slept with that girl; he'd wished that he never drunk with his pals. But past is past and he cannot change it anymore._

_Suddenly, his phone rang, he quickly answer it._

"_hello?" He said in a sleepy tone._

"_Takuya, it's me Zoe."_

"_Zoe! Wh- why did you call?"_

"_*sigh* I just want to say that I'll give you… one LAST chance."_

"_Really?! Thanks Zoe, I knew you'd never-"_

"_But, if you mess this chance again, you'll never be my boyfriend EVER again."_

_Then Zoe hanged out the phone. Takuya was now happy, yet confuse. How will he change for a short time? But, he thought that he can do it... Just as long that it will takes to make their relationship strong..._

_End of dream..._

_**He can't see the smile I'm faking**_

_**And my heart's not breaking**_

'_**Cause I'm not feeling anything at all**_

_**And you were wild and crazy**_

_**Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated**_

_**Got away by some mistake and now...**_

_

* * *

Zoe's POV..._

It was 3 months then, Takuya really change. We didn't fight anymore, we always agree on each other. I can't believe that he does change. But, why I'm can't feel anything, the feeling that we first met; the feeling that we are together; the feeling... that I love him.

I'm missing the things we fight; always standing in the rain screaming at each other. And ends in the middle of the night; kissing him, even we're wet and cold, we only ignore it.

Am I crazy? Or just insensible? I can't understand, why I'm feeling this, it's so... complicated, I can't tell if I love him or not anymore.

_**I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain**_

_**It's 2am and I'm cursing your name**_

_**I'm so in love that I acted insane**_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

_**Breaking down and coming undone**_

_**It's a rollercoaster kinda rush**_

_**And I never knew I could feel that much**_

_**And that's the way I loved you, oohh...**_

* * *

It was now dark. I was now standing here in the place where Takuya and I last fought. I called him to come here, having a talk. I saw him running to me. When he's close to me, he was exhausted; catching breath from the run.

"Zoe, why did you call me?"

"I want to talk about something."

"What? What is it?"

"Why- why did you change?"

"Huh? But- but you said that I need to change, if I cannot change, you're going to break up with me."

Then, I felt that a droplet had fallen through my head, it's now drizzling.

"I know that you need to change, but I'm saying that why did you change EVERYTHING? I just want you to change your bad habits, but you change even your personality. I'm sorry Takuya." I'm starting to sob. "But I can't feel anything about you anymore." I cracked up and finally cried. Takuya was surprised about what I'd said. I think I hurt his feelings again.

But he just calmed me and wrapped his arms to me. He let me cry to his chest. The drizzle gotten strong and became a heavy rain.

We are standing again the rain, but this time, not fighting. I'm still crying, although it was raining.

Takuya hold my head up, facing it to his. "I'm sorry Zoe; I don't know what to do. I just don't want to you to leave me."

He kissed me, full on lips... Passionately... We ignore everything...

_**Whoa, whoa, oh, oh**_

_**Oh, and that's the way I loved you**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, ooh**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, whoa...**_

* * *

I break the kiss. "I don't want you to change anymore. I want the old Takuya back." I spoke.

"But how when we argue again and again? What about when it happens again just like last time?" He said.

"I never knew I could feel that much anger, but that's the way I loved you."

And we continue our kiss...

_**Never knew I could feel that much**_

_**And that's the way I loved you...**_

**

* * *

Sweet and confusing, eh? That's what I call 'complicated love'... I think this is my longest songfic...**

**Woo! I made an OC for Kouji... And if you will ask me if Haley will appear in LOC? I don't know... Maybe? (Don't ask me about Rein, and no, she's not for JP...)**

**Anyways, review and what do you think of this songfic, probably confuse but I want to know what else you think about this...**

**So, bye and Happy New Year again!!!**


End file.
